This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of this project is to evaluate in non-human primates the safety and potential efficacy of bone marrow-derived mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) as cellular vectors for treating neurologic diseases. Specifically, MSCs are transplanted directly into the CNS and their overall engraftment and anatomic distribution in brain is evaluated. Prior to and after MSC administration animals are subjected to a battery of behavioral and motor performance tests. Correlating MSC engraftment with affects on behavior and motor performance provides a means to evaluate the safety and overall utility of MSCs for treating neurologic diseases.